


Guest Appearance

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea is based off of a tumblr post that says Sam is being payed to be a model for an art class, when he walks into the classroom he hears 'HOLY MOTHER OF-' before a loud crash and that is the first time Sam met Gabriel </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(also I have no idea how college life truly works so this is mere speculation hopefully I didn't fail too badly on that front)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at four o'clock in the morning so If it is bad you can blame it on my grogginess and all-around terrible habit of being on tumblr all night. So here I am, posting this fan-fiction in all of it's nude glory!

_**Bad ideas and good paychecks**_  
  
 Sam took a deep breath as the sat on the park bench not to far from his college, a computer on his lap and a head full of upcoming assignments. The college boy spent as much time as he could out in the park, enjoying the sunlight, the only downside to it was the art college that was located beside the park.

  
 At first it didn't bother the law student, until he caught glimpse of a role-playing group sword fighting in the patch of grass in front of the bench. The group would visit often and normally Sam would do all he could to keep his head down and not stare at the group, reminding himself of the work he has to do rather than how fun it would be to wear the fake armour. The leader of the role-play group was a girl named Charlie, who first started talking to Sam when she caught the law student staring at one of the heated battles. Charlie and Sam became close, Charlie always trying to get the law student into the group and Sam always refusing.

  
"Sam!" A voice called making the law students eyes snap upwards to see Charlie, not dressed in her battle armour or any other costume but instead just regular clothing. "Charlie?" Sam questioned, the role play queen gave a half smile before pushing up her black glasses   , "yeah, it's just little ol' me!" Charlie cheered as she walked over and sat beside Sam.

"Your...group isn't meeting today?" Sam questioned, raising an eyebrow, Charlie never talked to Sam when she wasn't role-playing with the group. Charlie shook her head, "no, we're taking a little break, but that's not the reason I'm here!" The roleplay queen stated. "I'm here to ask a favor! Just a tiny, itsy bitsy favor" Charlie said, her voice getting more squeaky as she went on. "If it's got something to do with role-playing, Charlie-" "No,no! Nothing to do with role play! It's more along the lines of....modeling." Sam's eyes widened as shock passed over him, 'she couldn't mean?' Sam thought.

  
 A moment of silence passed before Sam finally managed to speak, "what?". Charlie grinned like a child who just did something wrong and was try to avoid punishment by smiling their way out of it.

"Well, you see...we've been wanting some models to paint since we got tired of painting the same things over and over so I was thinking-"

"no way, Charlie!" Sam retorted, glaring at the role-play queen.

"Oh c'mon! Please, Sam! It will be just this once and when it's done I won't ever ask for anything again, no more role play questions, nothing!" The law student shook his head and crossed his arms, he almost couldn't believe Charlie was really asking this of him. Charlie gave Sam the best puppy dog eyes she could manage, which only made Sam more firm on his decision.

"We'll pay you!" Charlie added, Sam perked up slightly at the mention of money, he did need some extra money to make some ends meet but modelling? Sam wasn't sure he would budge that easy.

  
 "How much?" Sam asked, Charlie gave a mischievous smile "how much do you need?" she answered.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
        Sam Winchester had never thought he would ever be as embarrassed as he was standing outside a door to a class room, covered only in a robe. The law student shifted from one foot to the other as he waited for Charlie's girlfriend, Gilda, to finish explaining the rules of what they can and cannot do to 'their new model'.  
  
Soon Gilda moved to open the door for Sam, who clumsily walked out and stood on a pedestal. The law student felt his cheeks burn with a soft blush of embarrassment as Gilda informed him to take off his robe. Sam looked out at the crowd of tired college kids before his shaky hands untied the knot in the robe, in one motion the robe fell off of Sam. Everything was quiet as the students began to paint before "HOLY MOTHER OF-" _**BAM**_ , CLASH. A cup of paint brushes clatter to the floor along with a short dirty blonde student who fell out of his chair.  Sam jumped at the sound his cheeks burn with blush as the boy fakes a cough to try and regain his composure. The boy moves to pick up all the paint brushes as the other students try their best to pay attention to the task at hand.

  
Sam tried to remain still, striking a strong pose and trying to keep his eyes forward but he couldn't help to glance back the loud boy. The clumsy boy brushed back his already slicked back hair before looking up at Sam, the law student couldn't help but feel even more exposed than he already was by the way the boy looked up and down him so hungrily. Then it was a struggle to keep his blush down as every time Sam would glance over at the clumsy boy, he would wink and make an inappropriate gestures. Sam was beginning to think he didn't ask for enough money as minutes felt like hours under the boys gaze and the law student was sure all of the students would notice if he had a boner, it was clearly a lose-lose situation.

  
           After hours past of uncomfortable looks and tests of will power, Gilda came in to escort Sam out. The law student quickly shuffled to cover himself in the robe as he scurried out of the classroom. Sam quickly changed into his clothes, he was just going to leave before he realized Charlie had his money. Of all the moments in Sam's life that were embarrassing that modelling experience topped the regret inducing cake. Sam walked back to the classroom to see Charlie talking to Gilda outside of the classroom door. When Sam came into Charlies view the redhead turned to face him and gave him a smile that Sam couldn't decipher if it was a pity smile or a mischievous one. "Sam! You got out of there pretty quick, even Gilda didn't know where you went" Charlie stated, now Sam understood; it was a teasing smile.

"Well...I uh, was a bit tired of being stared at naked is all" Sam defended, Gilda covered her mouth to hold back a laugh while Charlie gave Sam that 'I know the truth' look.

"So it wasn't anything to do with that whole, kid flirting with you thing" Charlie joked. Sam tensed up at that, he didn't know it was that obvious, "what are you talking about?" Sam questioned, his voice rocky which didn't help his already flimsy lying skills.

 

 Gilda let out a giggle which made Sam glare from her to Charlie, "I think you made it clear earlier you know what I'm talking about" Charlie joked. Sam opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, his face practically in flames from blush. Gilda paused between laughs to hand Sam the money, "here, you deserve it" Gilda said. Sam grabbed the money, "thank you" he snapped, turning around to leave as the door to the classroom opens and the students flood out. 

  Sam caught a glimpse of the clumsy boy and immediately felt the pit in his stomach reach new depths. 'Please don't come over here, please don't come over here' Sam repeated in his head like a mantra which didn't seem to work as the clumsy boy walked up to him with a devilish smirk.

  
"Well Hello Mister Model"  The clumsy boy whistled at him, his eyes scanning up and down Sam. Sam stiffened as he watched the boy, his words getting jumbled up in his throat.

"Hi" Sam blurts out, moving from one foot to the next as the clumsy boy moved closer.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself up there? I like to think I caused that myself!" the clumsy blonde cheered, smiling proudly as he leaned close to Sam. The law student leaned back slightly, glancing over at the now empty hallway before back to the flirtatious man, "well-..Uh, I just uh.." Sam stammered which only made the art student smile more. The clumsy blonde reached down and Sam felt his hand slid into his pockets, Sam jumped slightly at it, his eyes darting down in panic only to see the clumsy blonde removed his hand.

"See you soon, kiddo" The art student remarked before turning on his heels and walking away, leaving Sam to watch him walk off in dismay. Sam reached into his pocket quickly only to pull out a slip of paper with a number on it and 'Gabriel (a.k.a your admirer)' scribbled above the number.

****  
  



End file.
